


Leave You Lying There on the Floor

by sweetkidd



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PTSD, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkidd/pseuds/sweetkidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recent Operation leaves Elias and Jack suffering the consequences. Some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave You Lying There on the Floor

“Deploying heartbeat sensor.” Three hostages on board some Senator’s expensive Yacht. White Mask terrorists had locked the whole place down and were threatening a live execution that would be broadcasted to major news networks. Team Rainbow had been called in, all dressed in general SWAT gear. No one knew about them. Even the public which they were defending couldn’t know about Rainbow, so whenever they were on operations, they had to blend in. Rainbow was never about getting praise for fixing the situation, it was about doing the right thing.

“All clear. Push forward. Hostages are in the engine room.” Jordan moved forward and Jack followed behind him. Elias moved slowly, the sound of his shield shuffling with him. Mike followed up in the back, watching their six. He moved slowly, making sure not to overlook a single corner or peek hole. Quickly enough, Jordan raised his hand, a motion for all to stop before taking a knee and pulling Jack close.  
  
“Get us a drone in there. Need to know how many, and what they’ve got.” Jack nodded before reaching into his bag and tossing the small machine forward. It zoomed down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. It was all clear on the second floor, and he pushed further, into Engine Control and that’s when he saw them. Two shields covering the side entrances, White Masks with shotguns and a bomber in between them. If Thatch could disable the bomber, then it would be an opportune moment to take the advantage. As fast as he could, he dodged the Masks and drone rolled down the stairs and into the Engine room itself. Three hostages all tied up, two White Masks that were armed and staring them down. Jack counted at least five roaming around the Engine hallways keeping their eyes open for anything in particular.

“I count, ten. MP5’s and UMP’s. One of them a bomber, got a pump action. Thatcher could disable him, Blitz can blind the three on top. Thatcher and I will dispatch quick. Thermite, you should blow the back entrance to the Engine room to distract the two on bottom. We should be able to shoot through the window and take out the two guarding the hostages. Should take us about ten seconds, tops. Everyone got it?” Jack looked around and everyone nodded.

“Thermite, head outside. Let us know when you get there.”Jack motioned for the rest to gather up and they quietly made their way downstairs and through the kitchen. The entrance to Engine Control was boarded up but all Jack needed was for Thatcher to roll his EMP grenade right on through.

“Ready for that hole?” Jordan’s voice echoed through the comms.

“Wait on my word.” Elias stood in front of the barricade, while Jack remained ready to tear the boards down. He motioned to Thatcher and held up three fingers, and slowly he counted down. On one, Thatcher twisted the top of the EMP and rolled it under. Sounds of confusion rang out and as the grenade detonated, Jack tore down the barricade. The wood fell with a spray of splinters and a crash and then Elias went to work immediately. The flash from his shield was bright and all three of the White Masks held their hands up to shield their eyes. Jack and Mike made quick work, each one falling to the ground.

“Blow it.” Jack ordered.

“Really big hole coming right up!” Jack could hear Jordan’s breaching charge go off downstairs and he and Mike rushed to the edge, training their sights on the two White Masks watching the hostages. Both ended up with bullets in their heads. Jordan and Mike quickly rushed the hostages outside while Jack and Elias faced the rest of the terrorists. The first three were mowed down quickly.

“Elias, retreat. I’m right behind you.” But even as the words came out of Jack’s mouth, his stomach knotted. There were still two left. Another White Mask popped out from the hallways and Jack shot him down quick enough, but as his eyes trained upwards, the final White Mask dropped from Engine Control and started running towards them. As he did so, he pulled a frag grenade from his belt. The pin fell away, and the handle popped off, and Jack’s heart sank into his stomach. Jack froze with fear, cold and coursing through him. Elias was quicker and took aim. A single bullet found its way between the eyes and was enough to stop their assailant.

“Jack!” His name was more of a command than anything, and it was enough to pull Jack from the ground and he immediately curled into himself, making himself small. Elias swung his shield on his back before wrapping his body around Jack. The next thing Jack knew was that his ears were ringing and he’d been put on his back. Elias laid on his side, unresponsive and unmoving. Jack struggled to even pick himself up, his ears ringing loudly enough to block out any other sound. He rolled onto his stomach, his body aching from the impact of the explosion and the force at which his body had been blown back. He reached out, crawled towards Elias, his hands gripping onto large shoulders and pulling him close. He grabbed at the giant helmet, pulled it off, revealing a handsome face beneath. One that looked a little too lifeless for Jack.

“Elias…” He said, but even he couldn’t hear his own voice.

“Elias!” He tried louder, but still, the German would not awake. Jack’s head throbbed and his vision blurred around the edges. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, not without wanting to throw up. Instead, he dug his head into Elias’ kevlar clad chest and decided that closing his eyes would be a better option for now, and sunk into complete darkness.

 

When Jack woke up it was back at Rainbow HQ. The white room was definitely an infirmary and much too bright for Jack’s current senses. Upon sitting up, he realized that his body still ached, but not as much as before. His head was still pounding, but he was sure that there would be something for that later. A nurse quickly came to his side, her British accent thick.

“Wasn’t expectin’ fer yeh to wake up so soon. Lemme take yer temperature and BP and the doctor will be in shortly.” Jack let her do as she pleased. She took small tests, measure this and that and even passing a flashlight in front of his eyes. It didn’t really help his headache either. She was about to leave the room, a folder in hand when Jack stopped her.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes sir?”

“Is my friend here? Elias Kӧtz. That’s his name.”

“The Kraut?” Jack frowned at the slang, but he nodded his head. “He’s ‘ere. Woke up a while ago. Doctor cleared him and sent him back to dorms.” With that she turned and left, leaving Jack to ponder the fact that Elias had been given a cleared record. He wondered if Elias had been left with an aching body and a ringing head. He was interrupted from thought when the doctor walked inside and smiled at him. He wasn’t hurt too bad, in fact, the doctor said that he could even leave within the hour. His body still needed rest, and he’d be prescribed some medicine for the headaches.

“You have to be careful. You knocked your head back hard, luckily you didn’t suffer much damage except for a concussion. But you appear to be fine. We can perform a scan if you like.”

“Not needed. I know how to treat it. Just like to get back to my bed is all.” And within the hour, Jack found himself on the steps of the Dormitories and back in his old clothes.

 

“Jack!” Jordan was the first up from the couch and he immediately ran towards his friends, arms wrapping tightly around Jack’s smaller frame. Jack laughed and embraced the hug.

“Shit man, I was worried as hell. You’re all fine?”

“Yup. Gave me the clean bill of health. Said I’m all good to go.” Jack stretched the truth a little. He didn’t need everyone else knowing that his head felt like it was throbbing. Miles came and patted Jack on the back, congratulating him on a successful operation. Ash even came over and gave Jack a small smile before hugging him. He reassured her before giving her a pat on the shoulder.

“Anyone seen Elias?” Jack asked and Jordan shrugged.

“Came back earlier. Went to his room I assume. I practically made out with him when I heard what he did. Saved your fucking life. Even offered the guy a drink but he passed. Said he was only doing his job. Good guy.” Jordan grabbed Jack by the shoulders before hugging him again.

“You gonna be okay Trace?” Miles commented from the couch.

“Shut it, Campbell. I just...I was worried.” Jordan looked up at Jack, his eyes showing fear and worry. But Jack was quick to resolve it.

“Don’t have anything to worry about now Jordan. I’m all in one piece.”

“Yeah, yeah...was just worried about who was gonna change my bandages is all.”

“Nice save.” Eliza teased and Jordan tossed his hat at her. Jack laughed and gave Jordan another big hug before commenting about wanting to see Elias and then lie down. Campbell said he wouldn’t have to wake up early for the next couple of days, that he needed rest and didn’t have to run the courses. The order had come directly from Six herself too. Jack nodded before trudging himself down the hall towards the rest of the rooms. Elias was at the far end of the hall and shared his room with the rest of the GSG9. As Jack approached he could hear the sound of someone retching, a dry heave, and Jack was quick to enter the room to check.

Elias had the can between his knees, himself bent over and heaving. The sounds were anything but good and Elias looked like shit. Jack came to his side, a hand resting on Elias’ shoulder in comfort. The small touch made Elias jerk and look to see who had somehow snuck in, and when he saw Jack, his face visibly relaxed. At least until he heaved again, his body tensing and his head lurched back down into the can. Jack stayed by his side for the few minutes and as Elias caught his breath and set the can down.

“ _Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie störe_.”

“Don’t speak a lick of German my friend.” Jack joked.

“Ah, my bad. I meant to apologize. Didn’t mean to disturb you.” Elias wiped a hand across his forehead, getting rid of the cold sweat that beaded his forehead.

“It’s not a problem. I could hear you from the hallway. You alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Got a little dizzy is all.” Elias smiled, but Jack could already tell that something was wrong. There was pain and exhaustion, the tight knit of eyebrows and the way Elias’ smile was nothing but tight lips.

“Elias, tell me.” Jack had never done well with words. No, he was a man of the microaggression. The way lips twinge at the corners, or when an eye twitch. The subtly of an eyebrow rising in suspicion or surprise. He was good at reading people and their faces and movements, but never good at talking to them. He could analyze about anyone in an interrogation room and come out with the truth, but when it came to actually talking to people, to ebb something out of them, he couldn’t do it.

“There’s no reason to be worried, Herr Estrada. You should get to your room and rest now.” Jack knew that he couldn’t get a response out of Elias. The German was too stoic sometimes, often to the point where the others couldn’t stand it.

“I will, I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving my life Elias. I could’ve been killed if it wasn’t for you.” Elias simply shrugged, his eyes concentrated on his feet rather than the operator sitting next to him.

“I did my job. Nothing more.” Jack frowned and grabbed at Elias’ shoulder. The German looked at him then, his eyes still tired.

“Elias, I...thanks.” Jack sighed, frustrated more than anything and stood to leave. He wasn’t stopped or told to wait, instead, he walked through the door and felt a sense of defeat. He stormed off into his room and ended up slamming the door. In a fit, he threw his shades onto the nightstand and collapsed on his bed. Why couldn’t Elias just accept the gratitude? Why wouldn’t he? A dull ache throbbed in Jack’s temples and he sighed. He tossed and turned before finding a comfortable spot and shutting his eyes in defeat. He had only wanted to say thank you.

 

“You shouldn’t be smoking.” Dominic turned his head and chuckled.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed. But I’m not telling anyone.” Elias smiled, laughing only made his head hurt. The sky had darkened, the air was wet but luckily there was no humidity. Elias had felt hot, wet air during the summer and to say he didn’t like it was an understatement. This chill prickled his skin and made him go all gooseflesh and the smell of tobacco filled his nose.

“Hand me one?” Dominic quirked an eyebrow before blowing smoke right into Elias' face.

“There you go.”

“Ass.” Elias waved a hand in front of his face and dispersed the smoke. Dominic laughed before pulling a cigarette from his pocket and handing it over to Elias. Elias swiped the lighter from his friend, lit up and took a long drag. Nicotine smoke filled his lungs and relief soon followed. He thought about the recent operation, the sound of metal on the floor, the clicking of a ring hitting steel floors. A chill up his spine and dread freezing his stomach. He’d seen it before, the sight of red splattered on the floor and the metallic stench in the air. The world below him seemed to give way underneath and the sound of a metal door being opened in the distance made Elias jump, the lighter falling from his hand.

“Elias.” The sudden voice made him react, his hands gripping at the throat of a White Mask terrorist, squeezing hard, his Father language spitting words from his mouth. But the terrorist was fast, strong and sturdy. An arm broke his grip and a hard-knuckled hand that connected with his jaw broke Elias free from his delusion and knocked the cigarette from his lips. The darkened sky was now above him, little white stars dotting here and there and the cold earth reached through his clothes and wrapped itself around him. He could hear someone coughing and choking, trying to get air back in their lungs and when Elias turned to see who it was, Dominic was leaned against the outside walls, struggling for air.

“You hadn’t told me...they were back…” Dominic said in between breaths, spitting up and onto the ground.

“Started a couple days ago…” Elias spoke softly.

“And the op a few days ago?”

“It was...I got…” Dominic held up a hand. He knew what Elias was trying to say. He’d seen it multiple times. Hell, they’d all seen it.

“My bed...it’s open if you’d like.” Elias entertained the thought. Him and Dominic, it had happened many times before. They were experienced in moments like this, desperate and needing the warmth of another body. The sudden bloom of heat and passion, small gasps and deep throated moans. A sweet relief from this hyper-vigilant nightmare that was creeping back upon Elias. He could feel his jeans getting soaked through. He’d have to take them off, wash them. He supposed Dominic could help him with that.

It took seconds to pick himself up from the cold dirt and Dominic was quick to put a reassuring hand on his back. They passed the rec room, passed the others dorms where everyone else was peacefully asleep. Dominic’s hands are already underneath Elias’ shirt, cold hands feeling and squeezing at hardened muscle. They are quick to sneak behind the door of an empty dorm, where their kisses and moans with be muffled. But it didn't stop unsuspecting eyes to see what has just happened. Jack stands, halfway in and out the door to his room, his face stony. Underneath, though, he feels something crack. His jaw sets and he thinks, that maybe a run might help him clear his head. He hopes it will. It has to.


End file.
